Ten Years Later
by calthomas
Summary: Bianca didn't choose rebirth in SoN. She chose rebirth 10 years after that. Flames are accepted. - **HIATUS**
1. The New Beginning

**A/N: ****This is a future fic for Bianca di Angelo. It was written for this roleplay (percyjackson-rp) I'm in and I decided to publish it here. (Thank you, Tori for making us do this. :])**

**This is my first fic I've published, so flames are accepted! **

**It's kinda not really following the Son of Neptune... because of reasons... so, yeah. **

**Bianca and Hades are a little OOC, and for that, I am sorry. I haven't mastered being in character yet. **

**And I forgot what else I had to say so~**

**Enjoy my horrible writing! :D **

* * *

><p><span>Ten Years Later - The New Beginning<span>

Bianca decided to roam around Elysium, one last time. She took in her beautiful surroundings. Even if Elysium was boring, it still was pretty. The trees were tall, the water was clear, and at night, the stars were amazing. She still didn't understand how there were stars in the Underworld, but hey, it was nice to see. Seeing the stars made her stomach twist. She'll be seeing them soon. Actually see them. On Earth.

Bianca escaped Elysium to find her father. She was ready. Her decision was made.

Hades was sitting on his throne, scowling at one of the servants.

Bianca cleared her throat. "Dad?"

Hades looked up, smiled for the first time in ages, and then shooed the servant away. "Bianca, are you sure you want to try for Isles of the Blest?"

"Yes, dad, I am." She sighed. They've had this conversation a billion times. "There's nothing left for me here."

"Your brother," He said. _He had to play the brother card_, Bianca thought.

"I know. I plan to tell him before I go in." Bianca said nodding like it wasn't a big deal. "He doesn't need me anymore. He's moved on. Well, hopefully."

"And if he isn't?"

"If he isn't... Well, I'll get in the river before he can stop me." Bianca said, her voice wavering. "Then... Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I had to. That Elysium isn't enough for me; that I needed to escape." She nodded slowly. "He'll understand then." _Hopefully_.

"Fine," Hades mumbled, defeated. "This way to the River Lethe." He got off his throne and showed his daughter the way.

They arrived at the River. It was calmer than usual.

"Now just before you jump in," Hades informed. "Just remember that once you touch this, you'll forget everything, all your adventures. _Everything_."

"I know what this does, dad." Bianca rolled her eyes. "Do you have a drachma?"

"'Course." Hades passed her the coin.

"Uh... Do you have a spray bottle or something?"

"So demanding," Hades sighed, giving her the bottle. "And I suppose you need me to spray it?"

Bianca smiled widely. "Please and thanks?"

Hades glared but started spraying.

"O' Iris, accept my offering," Bianca chanted. She threw in the coin. "Nico di Angelo."

After a lot of arguing, the bottle ran out of water.

Bianca sighed. "That went well."

"I told you he still needed you. He's probably on his way here." He paused. "Yup, he just came in."

"Minotaur Dung," Bianca mumbled. "I have to jump in before he comes. Just tell him what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hades said mostly to himself. "Who am I? Hermes?"

"You'll do it, right?" Bianca asked.

Hades nodded. "C'mere," He opened his arms for a hug. "I may be bitter, but I still love you."

Bianca smiled and faced the river, ready to jump.

"Good luck, the daughter of mine," Hades whispered. "Good luck,"

_Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, little brother._

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped in.

_And hello, new beginning._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Don't know what your emotions are doing?**

**Review! :D**


	2. Passing Out

Ten Years Later: Second Chapter

**A/N: Yes, hello! This is a really short chapter update! We'll get to the more "long" and "interesting" ones soon! :D Thanks for all the reviews. haha And I don't know about the Perciana.. I mean, she's being reborn into a whole new person. Don't you think Percy'll be a little too old for her? lol**

**But anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait and short update.~**

**P.S I'm switching to first person kaythanks!**

* * *

><p><em>I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped in.<em>

_Hello, new beginning. _

**::~::~::~::**

The river was as cold as ice. I think it sensed someone had jumped in, because what was once a calm stream had become a furious tidal wave. A few of the waves splashed across my face with such force, I blacked out.

The last thing I remembered were seeing stars.

**::~::~::~::**

I felt as light as a feather. For all I knew, I was. I tried opening my eyes. It felt like Khoine herself made me my own personal snow storm. Then the coldness shifted and it was immediately hot. That's when I blacked out for the second and last time.

**::~::~::~::**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't lying when I said it was short. :/ The next chapter may take awhile. I still have to get through with the personality, eye colour, hair colour, name etc. Any suggestions? Tell me in your review! :D**


End file.
